Una misión muy difícil
by AkuSK
Summary: Tendrás que cuidarlo, decían. Será fácil, decían... T por lenguaje soez. One-shot
**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador/es.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje soez. Todo lo dicho es con la intención de crear humor, no pretendo ofender a nadie.**

Una misión muy difícil.

Ser incorpóreo no era algo bueno. No podías sentir nada y no tenías corazón, (Aunque eso a él le daba igual, mientras tuviera helado...) pero tampoco era algo malo, es decir, podías hacer lo que quisieras, siempre y cuando terminaras la misión diaria, que solía consistir en explorar algún mundo, buscar algún posible recluta o investigar a algún sincorazón. Es decir, nada demasiado complicado. Era genial... Hasta hoy.

Esa misma mañana les habían reunido en la sala redonda, donde, a parte de confirmar que poner nombres no era el fuerte de su líder (Sus nombres eran iguales a los que eran humanos, solo que habían cambiado el orden de las letras colocando una X en alguna parte, el nombre de su organización era igual al número de miembros que había... muy original, si señor), les habían presentado al novato: el todopoderoso elegido de la llave espada que reuniría corazones blah, blah, blah, formaría Kingdom Hearts y así podrían existir realmente blah, blah, blah, pero eso no era lo importante. En esa misma reunión el siempre estoico/enfadado Saïx anunció que a partir de ahora el trabajo se duplicaría.

Tendrían que hacer frente a los sincorazón sin llegar a derrotarlos hasta que Roxas (el novato) los derrotara, además de memorizar el lugar exacto de todos y cada uno de los sincorazón artificiales que vieran.

En resumen: un coñazo total.

Se acabaron los días en que podía escaquearse y presentar un informe falso. La noticia no le sentó para nada bien, aunque al menos le sentó mejor que a Demyx, que se puso a llorar a moco tendido al enterarse.

Habían tenido que consolarle entre todos, bueno, casi todos. Xemnas, SaÏx, Marluxia y Vexen consiguieron escaparse.

Al final, Demyx se lanzó a abrazar a Larxene mientras gritaba que "era una desgracia". Por supuesto, no llegó a tocarla. La rubia le propino tal descarga que estaba seguro que se lo cargaba allí mismo, pero simplemente le dejó inconsciente, algo realmente bueno. Se acabaron los lloriqueos, así que se fue hasta su habitación.

Si este iba a ser su último día libre, entonces lo aprovecharía hasta el final.

Se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a dormir todo el día, sin embargo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación bruscamente, despertándole y haciéndole caer de la cama.

—Sera posible...— Masculló mientras miraba hacía los intrusos: SaÏx y Roxas.—¿Qué demonios hacéis en mi habitación?

—Axel...— El hombre de la cicatriz le nombró. En serio ¿Estaba enfadado o no? Con esa jeta parecía que quería devorarle el corazón.— _Aunque yo no tengo corazón.— Pensó. —_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes misiones que cumplir.— Piensa rápido pelirrojo...

— Me pillas de milagro, ahora mismo me iba.— Otro punto a favor de ser incorpóreo: Podías mentir de maravilla.

—Seguro que sí...— Estaba seguro que intentaba sonar sarcástico a pesar de su tono estoico (anda mira, a juego con su cara) — De todas formas olvida eso, tienes una nueva misión: Cuidarlo. Añadió mientras empujaba levemente a Roxas, que ni se inmuto.

Otro punto en contra de ser incorpóreo: Los primeros días eras un maldito zombi.

—¿Es que acaso soy su niñera?

—Sí, hasta que sea capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

—Venga ya, ¿No puede hacerlo otro?

—Deja de quejarte. Solo tienes que asegurarte que no le pasa nada, no es algo demasiado complicado. Pero recuerda que todos nuestros planes dependen de él — Dicho esto, Saïx se marchó de la habitación.

—Genial, ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó a nadie en concreto.

Por su parte, Roxas no había movido ni un musculo desde que llegó, miraba fijamente a Axel y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

—Bueno, creo que no nos han presentado, me llamo Axel, ¿Lo captas? — Preguntó un poco más animado, no es como si fuera culpa del chico. Él no había elegido esto.

—Excel...— Murmuró.

¡¿En serio?!¡¿Excel?!

El pelirrojo suspiró al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.— Déjalo, supongo que aun es demasiado pronto. Muy bien Roxas, sígueme.— Hizo señales con la mano para asegurarse que el rubio le entendiera y así fue, puesto que a los pocos segundos empezó a caminar lentamente.

* * *

—Muy bien, pase lo que pase no te muevas ¿Lo captas?. No. Te. Muevas.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza lentamente, así que se dio media vuelta para entrar en el baño, dejando al rubio solo en mitad del pasillo. Al fin y al cabo solo sería un momento. Ni de coña iba a perder la poca intimidad que le quedaba por ese crio.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando salió y... no había rastro de Roxas.

—No me lo puedo creer.— Giró su cabeza hacia los lados esperando que estuviera en el extremo del pasillo, pero no fue así. ¿Acaso podía empeorar la situación?

—Axel ¿Donde está Roxas?— Parecía que sí que podía empeorar

—SaÏx, que sorpresa tu por aquí...— Piensa rápido pelirrojo.— Está en el baño, no esperaras que entre ahí con él ¿Verdad? — Deberían darle un trofeo por su improvisación o eso pensaba, pero empezó a preocuparse al ver la falta de reacción de SaÏx, simplemente estaba ahí parado con su cara de no-sabrás-si-quiero-matarte-o-no-hasta-que-sea-demasiado-tarde.

—Te estaré vigilando.— Finalmente amenazó para seguidamente pasar por su lado, siguiendo su camino.

—Me halagas, no deberías molestarte.— Habló intentando parecer tranquilo hasta que lo perdió de vista, en ese momento salió disparado por la dirección contraria con una pregunta en mente.

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Roxas?!

* * *

Había recorrido hasta el último rincón del maldito castillo y no había rastro de Roxas. Si no lo encontraba estaba seguro que Saïx le convertiría en un umbrío y lo mandaría a una misión suicida o lo utilizaría como piñata por el resto de su no-existencia.

El último sitio que le quedaba por mirar era la sala de estar, que desgraciadamente era el lugar que mas frecuentaba el cara estoica, puesto que él asignaba las misiones en ese lugar.

Estaba jodido.

La buena noticia es que no había rastro de SaÏx en ese lugar, la mala es que tampoco había rastro de Roxas.

En ese momento, además de él, solo se encontraban Xigbar y Luxord echando una partida a las cartas.

—Mira quien ha venido: La niñera. Parece que has perdido algo...— Vale, si Xigbar soltaba una pullita así significaba que sabía algo.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿Quien?

—¡Roxas!

—Ah, el novato...— Hablaba lentamente solo para fastidiarle.— Hace un rato le he visto dirigiéndose a la ciudad.-

—¡¿A la ciudad?!¡¿Y no le has parado?! — Preguntó incrédulo aguantando las ganas de incendiar el castillo entero.

—¿Pararle? Más quisieras... ¿Qué tipo de persona sería sí te quitara trabajo?

No pensaba quedarse a escuchar sus desvaríos, ya sabía a dónde dirigirse así que se marchó lo más rápidamente que pudo dejando tras de sí a un muy feliz Xigbar.

—La suerte no está del lado de Axel.— Añadió Luxord con una leve sonrisa.— Parece que le ha mirado... un tuerto.— Emitió una leve carcajada... que se cortó cuando Xigbar le hecho la mesa encima.

* * *

Ajeno a la disputa de la sala de estar, un recién despertado Demyx se dirigía lentamente hacía su habitación esperando no encontrarse con Saïx. Estaba seguro que el numero VII de la organización lo mandaría de misión independientemente de su estado. ¡Era un ser sin corazón!

— _Bueno, ninguno de nosotros tiene corazón.—_ Pensó fugazmente antes de ver como un pelirrojo se acercaba hasta él a una velocidad endiablada.— Axel, menos mal, he tenido una pesadilla horrible en la que nos duplicaban el trabajo ¿te lo puedes creer?

—¡Aparta, tengo prisa!

No solo no le respondió, sino que también le empujo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Afortunadamente, cayó encima de alguien, evitando cualquier daño. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver las inconfundibles ropas oscuras de la organización, entonces comprendió que un compañero le había salvado de su caída, así que se giró para agradecérselo.

Su cara palideció al ver que se había equivocado: no había caído sobre un compañero, sino encima de una COMPAÑERA.

—Larxene.— Susurró aterrado.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de desaparecer, desaparece.— Murmuró con una sonrisa sádica mientras su mano empezaba a generar electricidad.

Una vez más, Demyx casi la palma por culpa de Larxene.

* * *

Estaba saliendo del castillo cuando se cruzó con un par de umbríos.

—¡Seguidme!— Ordenó, con un poco de suerte, le ayudarían a encontrar al rubio fugitivo. Las criaturas no dudaron en acatar las órdenes de su líder, más bien uno de ellos.

Una vez que llegó a la ciudad, fue asombrosamente fácil encontrar a Roxas.

Estaba en la cima de uno de los más grandes rascacielos de la ciudad. Un paso más y caería.

—¡¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta allí?! — Axel preguntó fuera de sí, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.— Escúchame Roxas, pase lo que pase, no te muevas ¿Lo captas?

Roxas asintió lentamente... antes de dar un paso más y precipitarse hacía el vacío.

—¡La madre que lo parió! — Como si su vida dependiera de ello (De hecho así era) el pelirrojo extendió los brazos mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde caería el rubio. Desgraciadamente, uno de los umbríos se cruzó con sus piernas, haciendo que tropezara y se desplomara en el suelo.

Milagrosamente, Roxas aterrizó sin recibir daño alguno... sobre la espalda de Axel, y se levantó para volver a caminar sin ninguna dirección en concreto.

Aun sin levantarse, el pelirrojo reflexionaba. ¿Que los incorpóreos son incapaces de sentir? Entonces...¡¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de matar al nuevo?!

Se levantó mientras contaba hasta cien. Agarró a Roxas y abrió un portal oscuro.

Necesitaba un helado urgentemente.

* * *

Sin duda, el helado era lo mejor que existía.

Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que comer ese delicioso manjar mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol, sentado en la torre del reloj.

Miró a su lado, donde Roxas también estaba comiendo helado, pero sus movimientos eran muy mecánicos.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta.— Se llama helado de sal-marina ¿Lo captas?

—Sal...marina.— Vaya, eso sí que sabía decirlo.

Volvió a mirar el crepúsculo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por fin había conseguido calmarse, había sido un día demasiado agitado para su gusto.

—Roxas ¿Sabes por qué el ocaso es ro...? — Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. ¡No estaba!

Miró hacía todas las direcciones posibles hasta que miró hacia abajo y localizó Roxas cayendo... Otra vez.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Axel se lanzó desde la torre, intentando agarrar al rubio antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo duraría su nuevo trabajo como niñera, pero estaba seguro de algo: Esta sería la misión mas difícil de su no-existencia.

Y aun así, de alguna forma, esto era... divertido.

¿Sería este el inicio de una amistad?

 **Fin**

 **He aquí un posible (y muy difícil) primer día de Roxas en la organización (Aunque no tanto como el de Axel o Demyx XD).**

 **No dudéis en comentar si os ha gustado o no, alguna crítica o cualquier otra cosa.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
